Peppermint Phil
by pixie smiles
Summary: It's the first day of winter and Christmas is almost here! Phil's feeling down, spending Christmas alone for the first time! Or does he? He meets Lily, an ordinary girl, with a lonely Phil and an ordinary girl who knows what will happen! AmazingPhil x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Peppermint Phil**

Phil couldn't help but to be sad as the holidays were here in Manchester. His mate, Dan was with his parents with the flu so his stay was going to extend to next week so he wouldn't be celebrating Christmas with Phil. Phil couldn't visit his parents because they were out having a holiday in Italy.

So Phil was going to be alone for the holidays for the first time in his life. He couldn't help but feel like the loneliest person ever.

x X x

Phil woke up to the sound of his alarm, he clicked it off and looked over at the time.

9:00 A.M.

_'What's there to do? Nothing!' _Phil frowned at his thoughts, instead of being negative; Phil smiled.

"Today I'll go in town!" He cheered himself up and got ready for the day.

Phil smiled as he went into town. People were buzzing with Christmas spirit and it had made him feel better about himself. They even got some snow the night before so by the time Phil woke up the snow had melted into a path all around town.

_'Everything's so festive, it's so nice!'  
_Phil thought to himself, he decided to stay out the entire day looking at random shop windows, having some coffee, and finally loosing himself in the crowd.

_'Ahh what should I do? Should I ask someone where I am? Dan wouldn't ask for directions he's too awkward for that! Hmmmm...' _As Phil thought about what to do he found himself crashing onto a bench.

"Are you alright?" A girl that was sitting on the bench asked. Phil literally crashed into the bench side first then facepalmed by the bench!

"Yeah, fine!" Phil said getting up, even though his forehead was hurting from pain, his side was in pain as well.

"You're forehead gone red! You sure you're alright?" The girl asked, standing up to examine Phil's forehead. She raised her hand to his forehead.

"Wow, your hands are cold!" Phil said, twitching at the touch of them.

"Well I don't believe in mittens so I'm sorry." She smiled.

"What about gloves?" Phil asked as he was slightly getting used to the girl's hand on his forehead.

"Fingerless." She smiled, raising the other hand up.

Phil smiled at the girl, sure she was strange but because Phil was so much like an introvert talking to this girl made him happy.

"I guess you're alright now that you're forehead isn't all red!" The girl said taking her hand away from his forehead.

Phil looked at the girl, she was a short girl with black hair with a blue beanie, she had hazel brown eyes and she was wearing a black coat that should have kept her warm but Phil assumed she was wearing a skirt or something because she was wearing leggings and boots. Her coat must have been covering her outfit.

"Thanks." Phil said as they now stood apart from each other.

"I'm Lily, in case you feel too awkward to ask." She said smiling.

"Phil." He smiled. She was right about being too awkward to ask her, her name.

"Lily pad!" A little boy's voice was heard as he ran towards Lily.

"Charlie Bear!" Lily said as she bent down to pick up the running kid and swing him around and stopping in front of Phil with the kid safely in her arms.

"Is he yours?" Phil said, even though he was trying to not think about the fact that he might hitting on a girl that's already got a mate.

"No, he's my nephew! Charlie say hello to Phil." She put him down and Charlie stared at Phil like he was a skyscraper.

"Charlie!"

"If my auntie likes you then I have to like you!" Charlie said and running off to play some more.

"Charlie! Be careful!" Lily yelled as he ran off.

"I'm sorry he's kind of straightforward with meeting people." She added.

"It's alright." Phil chuckled.

"How old is he?"

"He's four!"

"Lily pad!" Lily looked over in the direction of Charlie yelling at her, in view was Charlie and a woman that nearly looked like Lily except older and with longer black hair and a man in with short black hair in a jacket and jeans as if today was normal Manchester weather.

The older woman was waving a hand to Lily, and she knew what it meant.

"Well it was nice meeting you Phil, I hope we can actually have a conversation one day." She smiled as she got her things together.

"Yeah, of course! I'm always in town if you want to hang out!" Phil said thinking to himself that he's rarely in town and wondering why he said that.

"Oh, well then perhaps we'll crash into each other! Unlike the bench and you."

Phil chuckled, "Yeah, well..."

Lily jumped in her steps as she left and Phil smiled.

It wasn't everyday that he meets a girl that he can actually talk to or try to talk to without embarrassing himself.

_'Today was a nice day!' _Phil thought to himself as he left or tried to leave as he remembered that he was still lost.  
_'Well almost nice day!' _

xXx xXx

The next few days for Phil were uneventful. He tried doing things he would usually do when Dan's here but there really wasn't anything. He had already had the tree ready and the apartment decorated so he couldn't find anything else to do.

Phil tried phoning Dan but Dan as he described himself "a dying mess" that couldn't stop coughing for more than a few seconds. He couldn't say anything without being misinterpret.

_'Maybe the reason I said I was going to in town more was cause there's nothing to here!' _Phil thought to himself, he had inertly gave himself the idea to go into town more! Although this time he would pay attention to where he was going and try and not to get lost again.

Phil went into without the intention of buying anything. Although the second he saw some cool looking socks he bought them!

_'So much for not buying anything!' _Phil smiled, even though the purpose was not to buy anything he was really excited about these new socks!

"Auntie! It's your boyfriend!" Phil heard some kid say, he glanced around and saw Charlie grabbing at Lily's arm as he was pointing at Phil.

They were standing off to the sides by Marks & Spencer as Phil had passed by.

"Charlie! Auntie doesn't have a boyfriend remember?" Lily said as she picked him to look at him rather than kneeling and looking at him.

"Okay, your husband's over there!" Charlie said giggling. He pointed at Phil still and when Lily looked at where he was pointing she couldn't help but feel her cheeks heat up as she heard Charlie.

She put Charlie down and waved at Phil.

Phil felt a little embarrassed that he was standing in the middle of the place just looking at them, so the second that Lily waved over to him he waved a little back and headed over there.

_'I hope this won't be awkward!' _Phil thought to himself.

"Hey!" Phil said, smiling.

"Hi Phil! What are you doing here?" Lily asked, _so much for subtle! _

"Just out buying gifts for myself!" Phil said, _it's really random stuff. _

"Oh, you're not spending Christmas with anyone?" Lily said knowing how that feels.

"No, my mate he's with his parents and got sick so he's staying out over there till he gets better and my parents are off having a holiday in Italy." Phil said, trying not be sad about it.

"Why don't you have Christmas with me?" Lily said, knowing that would cheer up anyone or any lonely person.

"Um, are you sure?"

"Yay, I get more presents! Auntie Lily I love you and I love uncle Phil too!" Charlie said as he hugged Phil's leg.

Both Lily and Phil looked at each other and looked away.

"Whose your friend?" Lily's sister asked, making the scene.  
"Oh, this is Phil and Phil this is my sister Mandy."

Mandy was older looking than Lily but shorter.

"Oh, hello!"  
"Hi. Charlie get off of his leg!"

"That's Charlie's mom!" Lily said standing next to Phil as Mandy got Charlie off Phil's leg.

"Okay well we're done looking for today. You guys can hang out if that was the plan." Mandy said as she was holding Charlie's hand.

"Um, sure!" Lily said, nodding her head.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Mandy said waving off to Lily and Phil as she and Charlie walked in the other direction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Peppermint Phil**

Phil smiled as the two headed to Starbucks. The cold was starting to get to Phil.  
"I hope you don't mind Charlie. He just says things." Lily said, even though she didn't want to repeat what Charlie had practically yelled out to everyone in area with them.

Phil turned a shade of red as he recalled that and looked over at the window display.  
"Of course not! Kids!" Phil said as he looked at Lily feeling the red going away.

The two of them were quiet on the rest of the way to Starbucks. Neither of them really knew what to say and if only they knew what they were thinking then maybe a conversation between these two could happen.

As they got inside, an elderly lady looked at them for help.  
"Where can I find the Pet store? My grand daughter wanted a hedgehog for Christmas."  
Phil knew where it was, and before he could tell her Lily chimed in;  
"We'll take you there!" She smiled at the elderly lady who thanked the two.

Lily tugged on Phil's arm, telling him to lead the way. While they lead the elderly lady to the pet store, she started a conversation with them.

"Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?"  
The two looked at each other before either of them responded.  
"Um."  
"We're just friends."  
"We just met!"

The elderly lady chuckled.  
"Oh youth! My grand daughter is only twelve and she's already taking initiative to asking out a boy." She chuckled.  
Phil and Lily couldn't help but feel more embarrassed.  
"Well, that's nice to know." Lily said being polite despite being embarrassed.

"What do you two do for a living?"  
"Well I'm a student and I watched kids." Lily said glancing at Phil who was still taking the lead, Lily was walking side by side with the elderly woman.  
"How about you?" She asked Phil.  
"Um...I do stuff on the internet."

Lily couldn't help but think to herself how wrong that sounded.  
"It's like an informative business." Phil quickly added, thinking to himself the same thing Lily was thinking about.

"Ah, it's all about the internet these days isn't it?" The elderly woman said looking over at Lily.  
"It sure is." Lily said smiling.  
"Ah, I remember back in my day when we had to remember phone numbers! But now a days there's smart phones!"

Phil and Lily gave a small laugh.  
"Well here's the pet store!" Phil said stopping in front of it.  
"Ah, thank you! Both of you!" The elderly woman said.

Before she entered the store, she rummaged through her bag and handed Phil 50P.  
"Oh take it! Get some sundaes or coffee!" The elderly woman said smiling at the two, as they were trying to refuse the money but ended up taking it.

"Thank you." They both yell to the woman as she went into the store.

The two looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
"Did that just happen?" Phil asked, still holding the 50P.  
"It did!" Lily said smiling at Phil and looking back at the pet store.

"What should we do with it?" Phil asked as they both calmed down.  
"How about coffee? On the elderly?" Lily smiled.  
"Coffee it is!"

The two headed back to Starbucks.

x X x

The two walked into Starbucks giggling and laughing at the encounter. It wasn't everyday that an elderly woman asks for help and gives money to the people that helped them.

Lily was telling Phil, one of her encounters with the elderly when she had Charlie with her.  
"They really believe he was my kid and when I've done something nice for them. They're always giving him candy!"  
"The elderly and candy!"

"And I had to make sure Charlie knows his manners so when I'm telling him to say 'Thanks' or 'Please' I have to remind him and it just makes me look more like he's my kid!"  
"Aww, well for what its worth you make a great second mum!"  
"Hahaha, that makes sound like a lesbian!"  
"Well not really! More like if he needed a second mother you'd be there!" Phil said being positive.

Lily laugh and the two found themselves in front of the register.  
"I'll have a tall peppermint mocha."  
Lily looked over at Phil,  
"I'll have a grande salted peppermint mocha."

The girl at the register smiled at the two and totaled up the drinks.  
"That will be 10P."

Phil and Lily looked at each other, Phil gave the girl at the register the 20P the elderly woman gave them and smiled.  
"Aw, you two are a cute couple! Is this your first date?"  
Phil and Lily both blushed and looked away from each other which made the girl at the register giggle at them.  
"Aww, am I spoiling it by talking bout it? Sorry I''ll stop!" The girl at the register said, finishing writing the drink and giving them the change.

The girl couldn't have been more than eighteen.

"Wow, today must be a couple thinking way." Lily said as they sat down at a near by table and still avoiding each other faces.  
"Yeah, at for us..." Neither of them looked at each other until their drink was called.  
Phil offered to get them but instead they both got up and as they reached for one of their drinks, they both had their hands on one drink. They quickly pull apart and apologize, again being red in the face. But neither of them noticing the small smile that they wore.

As they got their drink, they headed back to their table.  
"So what kind of internet stuff do you really do?" Lily asked, as a topic changer.  
"I make videos on Youtube, and it's kind of like my job." Phil said still having the small smile on his face.  
"Oh, are they businessy videos?" Lily said taking a sip of her coffee.  
"Oh no! They're more like vlogs and sometimes their comedic. It's kind of random!" Phil said, thinking about his videos.  
"Ah, well then maybe I should check those out." Lily said smiling, though looking down at her coffee.

There was a moment of silence between them but it quickly faded away as Lily giggled at a thought.  
"I'm sorry, it seems that everyone thinks we're a couple!" Lily giggled.  
"Yeah." Phil nodded unsure of what to say.  
"I'd never be the person to be in a relationship but I'd always be the one trying to set everyone up, like how everyone is kind of doing today except more persistent."

"Ahh, Hahahaaa. You're one of those people?"  
"I can't help it! It's like everyone around them knows that they should be together except for them."  
"Oh irony, is a cruel thing!"

Lily looked up at Phil and saw that his eyes were a bright blue colour.

"Yeah, it is." Lily said.

Quickly looking down, the two started to have a random conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Peppermint Phil**

Phil was excited as he got home to his flat, that he called Dan to tell him all about it even though Dan couldn't respond well.

"Do you think it could lead to something?"  
"Jus- go- wi- gut." Dan said, barley putting words together for Phil to hear.  
"Alright! Get better Dan!"  
"Alright then."

Phil hung up the phone and did a little dance. Tomorrow, when he goes into town he'll find a gift for Lily; that way when he spends Christmas with her it won't be as awkward.

x X x

Lily was in town, looking for a gift for Phil. Even though, it was Christmas Eve and the streets were littered with people shopping for last minute gifts, Lily was determine to find a gift for Phil.

_'Where to start?'_ Lily thought as she was thinking about all the things they talked about yesterday. She smiled at the thought, yesterday they nearly spent the day in Starbucks talking about random things after the whole couple incident.

_'Ouch! What just happened?'_ Lily came out of her thoughts to find herself crashing into the wall in the middle of the store.  
"That hurt! Stupid wall!" Lily mumbled and rubbing her forehead. She turned around to find herself crashing again into a person this time.

"I'm sorry!" She quickly moved away to see that it was Phil.  
"Phil!" Lily felt a little embarrassed that she crashed into Phil and more feeling that he saw her crashed into the wall.  
"Are you alright? Um, I saw you crash..." Phil said knowing how that feels.  
"Yeah, I just...need to pay attention. You know?" Lily smiled despite the pain on her forehead.  
"So, what are you doing in town today? It's Christmas Eve!" Phil asked.

"I forgot to get some tinsel!" Lily said quickly covering up her intentions.  
"Ah, well I just thought of bringing some snacks tomorrow!" Phil said covering his intentions but also being true to himself. He wonder if he should bring something other than a gift.

"Oh, don't worry about it! Just bring yourself tomorrow." Lily assured him but still thinking of a gift for Phil.  
"Alright. Need help finding tinsel?"  
"Sure."  
Lily and Phil were once again off in town doing something random.

x

Lily and Phil ended back at Starbucks after finding tinsel, snacks, toys, and socks.  
"What just happened?" Lily said looking at the bags of stuff that both she and Phil were carrying.  
"Tinsel is some very serious business." Phil joked,  
"It can't just be tinsel alone!"

Lily laughed and they once again found themselves at the register, the same girl from yesterday was working again and smiled at the two.  
"You two! The second date? Or is it still a first?" The girl asked, the two once again blushed and looked away from each other.

"Aww, you two are just adorable. Your order's on the house." The girl said as she wrote what they ordered yesterday for today's drinks.  
The two looked at the girl like she was crazy but still couldn't look at each other knowing that their faces were still red.

They walked away and sat in a booth this time.

There was a pregnant pause as they sat there. Neither of them knowing a way to break this awkward silence until the same girl came to them with their coffee.  
"Oh thanks but we could have gotten it." Lily said, feeling a little guilty that she did that but at the same time embarrassed that she did.

"It's no problem~!" She said leaving them alone once again to a silence which neither of them knew how to break.  
"Um, so tomorrow? What time should I come over?" Phil said somehow breaking the silence.  
Lily picked her head up and looked at Phil and thought about it. She hadn't really thought it through but any time would be fine with her.

"Anytime." She smiled.  
"It's Christmas. Anytime you feel comfortable enough to go." She added.  
"Um, should I bring anything?"  
"No, just yourself and if your flatmate has a Christmas miracle he can come too." Lily said knowing Dan's illness.  
Phil laughed and shrugged.

"Christmas miracles." Phil said smiling, looking at Lily, noticing her brown eyes were brighter today.

Lily smiled, and took a sip of her coffee.


	4. Chapter 4

**Peppermint Phil  
(Christmas)  
**

Lily woke up with two things in mind; one today is Christmas and two her flat was a mess and Phil would be coming at any time of the day.

The first thing she did was started cleaning her flat, despite being in her pajamas.

The doorbell ringed the second she got to cleaning anything in her flat.

"Please not Phil." She mumbled quietly under her breath as she answered the door.

"Hey Lily!"  
"Oh it's just you." Lily said going back to cleaning.  
A man nearly the same age as Phil but with brown hair and wearing festive holiday attire was at the door.

"James, I have no time for you. I have guests coming over at any minute!" Lily said as she picked up some of Charlie's toys that were left in the living room.

"Lily, please can I just explain myself?" He pleaded, trying to block her from her duties.  
"What's there to explain? You're with my mate and there's nothing else to say about it." Lily said as she worked around James' presence.  
"That's just it." He said dramatically.  
"I don't want your mate, I want you. It's always been you, Lily." Lily stopped in her tracks and stared at him like he was crazy.

"Okay let's get this straight. You're just mad because I broke up with you and you somehow got in with my best friend and I allowed that because you were just trying to get me jealous. But the thing is; I don't care about you anymore that was two years ago and you, unfortunately, make her happy and because of that reason alone; is why I tolerate you. You just can't stand the idea that I could be with someone that's better than you!"

Lily spat at the man.

"Now get out of my flat before I call A & E."

James left without a word, passing Phil in the doorway.

Lily sat on the arm of the couch and sighed.

"Is this a bad time?" Phil said stepping in with a gift in hand.  
Lily looked up at him and at the room, "no, just give me a minute."  
Lily said as she went back to cleaning the living room.

x x x

Phil felt like he had came at a terrible time but Lily was insisting that it was fine.  
"If you like you can stay the night, we're planning on a lot of Christmas movies."  
"If I don't impose."  
"Of course not, Phil!" Lily smiled.

Phil set the gift down by the colourfully decorated Christmas tree in the corner by the television. There were a lot of boxy shaped gifts but those were the toys that Phil and Lily had bought yesterday for Charlie. Only a few of the gifts were for Lily, and a gift for Phil.

"You got me a gift?"  
Phil said noticing the gift, since it was the only one wrapped with blue snowflakes and a drawing of a small lion in the corner as if speaking the word "Phil" was drawn on it.

"Of course! Friends get friends gifts!' Lily said.  
Phil couldn't help but to smile as she said that.  
"I got you a gift too, but I want you to open it at night!"

"Alright, you can open yours if you want. I just hope you like it!" Lily said.  
"Alright." As Phil opened the gift he tried his best to keep the lion in tact.  
"I like the lion!" Phil commented.

"I knew you would."

Phil opened his gift to find a lion stuff animal and colourful socks.

"I know it's not much, but you said you love lions and mismatching socks! So I did my best!" Lily said, smiling.  
"I love it! Thanks so much Lily!" Phil said smiling and hugging the stuff animal, socks, and Lily all at once.  
"Well I'm glad that you love it! I was kind of nervous that you wouldn't like it." Lily said as Phil was done giving her a bear hug.

"Aww, why?" Phil said playing with the lion.  
"Just because." Lily said smiling.  
"Tea?"  
"Sure!" Phil said sitting on the black leather couch.

As Lily got to the kitchen, Charlie ran in.  
"Auntie Lily!"  
"Charlie bear, auntie's making tea!"  
Charlie stopped at a good distance from Lily and smiled.

"Happy Christmas!"  
Charlie's parents shortly followed into the flat, sitting at the table next to the kitchen.  
"Happy Christmas!"Lily said to the two, as she made two more cups of tea.

Charlie was sitting at the foot of the tree grabbing presents marked for him, his mom, and his dad and brought them over to his parents.  
"It's Christmas, you look glum." Lily said as she handed her sister and her husband tea.  
She shrugged and sipped her tea.

Phil couldn't help but feel awkward. Even though it was Christmas and he was surrounded by the warmth of Lily's flat, in the air there was a gloom and whatever was bothering Lily's sister was affecting the whole room, at least to the adults in the room.

"Charlie, what do you say?" Lily said sitting next to Phil, watching Charlie open up his presents.  
"Thank you, Uncle Phil, Aunt Lily. I love you." Charlie said giving them both a hug and smiling at the gift.

It was a stuff animal dinosaur.

As Charlie opened the rest of his gifts he got; a stuff animal dinosaur, a lego block set, a big wheels (for his age), a basketball, and a new jacket.

Lily's sister hadn't touched the gifts until later when Charlie fell asleep holding his new toys in his arms.  
"We have to go back to California." Mandy suddenly announced  
"What?" Lily said she was drinking her tea still sitting next to Phil.  
"We have to go back to California." Mandy repeated in a unsure tone.

"Something's happened." She added, it didn't bother Lily.  
"It doesn't bother me." Lily blankly said.  
"Don't you want to know what happened?" Mandy said feeling a bit annoyed at her sister.

"No. I'll see you guys out to the airport but I'm not going back." Lily said putting her tea cup on the coffee table in front of her.  
"What if it's mom?"

Lily felt a pang of anger as Mandy brought that up.  
"Leave. I'm not having this discussion."  
Lily said coldly to her sister.

Mandy didn't say a word but pick up her child and turned to her husband and left the flat.  
Lily let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry you have to see all of this Phil." Lily said slouching on her couch.  
"It's alright. I mean I'm not intruding if I ask?" Phil said curious.  
"No."

"What's wrong?"  
"My sister's going back to California to go see the rest of the family and I moved out first so my mom thinks I'll come crawling back one day and no matter how she'll see it that I'm living on my own and doing better than she is. She'll think I'm crawling back to her, which is why I refuse going back."

"Oh, that's terrible."  
"Yeah, but what's even more terrible is that I'm the youngest yet I get treated like crap all the time from her."  
"Doesn't your dad say anything?"  
"My dad's working to pay for everything that they own. He doesn't have time unfortunately despite being at an old age now."  
"That's terrible."

"I know, which is why I'm working hard to get him a gift for supporting all of us so much." Lily said with a small smile on her face.  
"One day, he'll get to retire in a nice country where all he has to worry is the people!"  
"Aw, that's a nice gift."

Lily nodded and smiled once again filled with joy.  
"Right! It's Christmas! It's time to watch Christmas movies and have a Christmas dinner!" Lily said jumping on her feet and headed to the kitchen.

Phil turned his head to see her already getting ready to cook.  
"You won't mind right?" Lily said knowing that Phil was going to ask.  
"Of course not!" Phil said hoping not to offend her.

"Coolios!" Lily smiled.  
"Want to help?" She added.  
"Sure." Phil said jumping to his feet.

x x x

Thirty minutes later and a destroy kitchen, dinner was made!

Phil and Lily both covered in baking powder and looking like a mess.  
"Dinner is a Christmas cake and some pasta." They looked over at the plate of pasta to see it cold and disgusting looking, while the Christmas cake they had made and decorated looking yummy.

"Or just the Christmas cake." Lily finished.  
"Yay, Christmas cake!" Phil cheered.

As Lily brought over the cake to the coffee table and a plate for two, Phil was cleaning himself up in the bathroom.  
Lily washed most of the powder off her face and hands, but her most of her sweater had powder on it. She changed into a black skirt with black tights and an oversize sweater with the word "London" written across it.

Phil came in to the room just as the door bell was ringed and Lily answered it.

"Hello, Happy Christmas!" Lily greeted happily until she saw who it was.

It was James but tonight as he was at Lily's door he seemed tipsy.  
"Lily! Just the girl I wanted to see!" He said, he was drunk.  
"James, I told you I don't want to see you ever again."  
"And I said you're the one for me but you can see how well you listen!"

James stumbled into Lily's flat as well as he could, but Lily blocked him any farther than the door.  
"James, leave. Call your girlfriend and crash there!"  
"I don't have a girlfriend anymore!"  
"Oh jeeze..." Lily wasn't sure what to do now that James had done that.

"Is everything alright here?" Phil said stepping in, wondering where he gotten the courage to speak like that.  
"Yeah, everything-" Lily was cut off by James.  
"No! You're not going steal her away! You're not!" James said pointing at Phil.  
"James, shut up. I'm not yours." Lily sighed, annoyed with the situation.

She wanted to get her phone but she didn't want to take the chance of letting James in.  
"Lily, you know you're lying when you're saying you don't want me." James said cocky.  
"Lily do you want me to call someone to take him away?" Phil asked.

"Yes, please." Lily said tiredly.

James broke out into a sob and tried to hit Lily across the face, but Phil stepped in her place and felt the slap against his cheek.

"James, leave." Lily said in anger.  
"Lily..." James was now desperate but he knew he had lost.  
"If you ever come back here I will call the police."

James stumbled out knowing that Lily is true to her words.

Once the door was close Lily looked at Phil's cheek, it was a bright red.

"Are you alright? I know he looks shrimpy but he's all bulk for some reason." Lily said putting her hand on it.

"I'm alright, as long as you're alright." Phil said putting on a small smile.  
"Aww, Phil." Lily hug him, though feeling awkward.  
"Our first hug!" Lily thought out loud.

"Strange. I didn't think it'd be awkward."  
"Maybe it's just the situation." Phil suggested.

Lily smiled and led Phil to the kitchen to put ice on his cheek.  
"Ouch!"  
"Sorry!" Lily smiled as Phil jumped at the contact of the ice on his cheek.  
"I think I prefer your hands there instead of ice!" Phil joked.

Lily chuckled and put her hand there instead.  
"Better?" She smiled.  
Phil put his hand to her on his cheek,  
"Better." Phil smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Peppermint Phil**

Lily smiled, Phil had gotten her fingerless gloves and colourful socks. She immediately wore them, the next day as she went out to go see the sales of the after Christmas shopping.

Lily decided that Phil should go home the night before, after everything that had happened she decided she needed a few hours alone. But once the morning had come by, Lily wanted to look around town with the after Christmas sales.

Lily wore the fingerless gloves and colourful socks, making it work with her outfit for the day. A long black coat with a tube dress underneath with a black skirt, sheer leggings, colourful socks, and her combat boots.

_So much for festive. _Lily thought as she looked at herself in the mirror, _oh well! I've had a bad night!_

X

Phil sighed as he looked at the wound James had given him the night before. Sure it was a slap to the face but it was bright red and it felt swollen. He wanted to go and make sure Lily was okay but he didn't want to walk around with his red cheek.

"Dan, do you got any cover up?" Phil asked as Dan picked up the phone. Phil knew that Dan had problems when it came to pimples and instead of mutilating himself as he did in a video, Phil convinced him to buy cover up.

"It's in the bath." Dan was feeling slightly better and so was his voice but he wasn't all there in the head. Sure he knew he was talking to Phil but then he drifted off into a daydream until someone breaks him out of it.

"Alright, how are you feeling?" Phil asked as went to the bathroom.  
Dan let out a moan, "ehhh..."  
It was slightly better than last week.

Phil founded it and smiled.  
"Get better, New Year's right around the corner!" Phil knew Dan loved New Years for the sole reason that he can drink as much as he wanted and Phil would have to help him walk out of the bar and home.

Dan chirped up and realize it, as Phil was about to hang up he heard Dan yelling to his mum, "I need soup now!"

Phil chuckled as he hung up and applied the cover up to his face. Maybe New Years, Dan will be fine and he could meet Lily, though knowing Dan he would try and set them up.

Phil didn't think the idea was strange but he felt like it was only one sided.

Once Phil was done applying the cover up to his face, he finished getting dressed in a two layer jacket and black skinny jeans and his converse and he was out the door and headed into town.

He hoped no one would notice, after all Dan was a darker shade than Phil.

As Phil wandered into Starbucks and ordered his drink he couldn't help but feel stared at. It was the cashier girl, that was staring at Phil, except she was working behind the bar making drinks so she couldn't stop to talk to him.

Phil felt a little relieved, that she couldn't talk to him at the moment.

"Phil?" Phil looked to see Lily was standing across from him holding a coffee.  
"Lily! I was just 'bout to check up on you."  
"Oh, sorry. I couldn't resist seeing the after sales!" Lily said giving Phil a small smile.

"Well, could I tag along?" Phil asked feeling quite nervous as though they first met.

"Of course. But um, Phil your cheek needs to lose some colour." Lilly said pointing to her own as an example.

"Is it bad?" Phil asked making faces.

"Yess." Lily chuckled.  
"Boys should at least have the right shade of cover up. Your cheek looks like it only got a tan and the rest didn't." Lily said.

"Ohh.."

"Don't worry I'll fix it." Lily said, grabbing Phil by the empty wrist and dragging him into town with her.

x

Hours later and a proper coverage on Phil's cheek later, both Lily and Phil found themselves at Lily's flat again.  
They were talking among themselves and as they realized that they were back in the flat, they couldn't help but fall silent.

"We still have Christmas cake to eat!" Phil said, remembering the events of last night that prevent them from eating it last night.

"Oh we do!" Lily went over to the fridge, and the cake was still in tact.

"Dessert is served." She chuckled as she took it out of the fridge.

"Yum!" Phil took a seat at the table as Lily set up the cake display, the plates, the forks and the knife.

Another silence fell upon them, neither of them were sure of what to say or do other than eating the Christmas cake. Other than complimenting on the cake, neither of them could come up with something to say.

"How's your flatmate? Is he feeling better?" Lily asked as she took a bite of the cake.  
"He's still ill, but he's trying to get better now. Knowing that New Years is right 'round the corner."

Lily chuckled, "New Years, I wonder what I'm doing..."  
"Why not spend it with me!" Phil blurted out. Quickly covering his mouth but then re thinking his words.

"I mean, you let me spend Christmas with you, why not New years with me?" Phil smiled.

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea." Lily smiled back to him.

"Do you want to help me take down my decorations?" Lily asked as she looked around in her flat, that was decorated for Christmas.  
"Already? You sure?"  
"Yeah, it doesn't feel like Christmas this year." Lily said sadly.

"Alright." The two got to work in the living room, taking down the tinsel that decorated the walls, the paper snowflakes that were hung from the ceiling way high so that they didn't get in anyone's way, the wreath that was hanging behind the door to and fro the flat.

Lily nearly forgot that she had a mistletoe in her flat.

Phil was in the middle of her hallway as he noticed it.

"Mistletoe?" Phil pointed up at it.  
"Um, that's the only one. My sister wanted the romantic thing this Christmas."  
"Romance..." Phil said dreamily.  
Lily came out of a room and was standing next Phil as he fantasized for a moment.

"You know, it's Christmas and it brings people together and if maybe she met her husband under the mistletoe she'd fall head over heels for him. But obvious with what happened, romance isn't really in the air."

Lily said with her hands on her hips. Phil looked down at her, she was wearing a tube dress, with sheer leggings, the socks that he had given her for Christmas and the fingerless gloves that he had gotten her with a lion on the back of both gloves.

"Well, we're...standing under it..." Phil pointed it out.  
"Hm?" Lily noticed it too and looked up at Phil who looked away.

Lily blushed, looking away too but also walking away.  
"Umm, I'll go get a box." Lily said heading back into a room and coming back with a box where all the tinsel, paper snowflakes, and wreath were in.

Lily stood a few feet away as Phil without effort took down the mistletoe.

Phil couldn't help but to blush, he was holding the mistletoe above him and even though he didn't intend to do anything with it other than putting it in the box with all of the other stuff they've taken down. Lily surprised him.

Lily put the box down, got on her tippy toes and kissed Phil on the cheek. The cheek that was covered in makeup. Before Phil knew what he was doing he was leaning down to kiss Lily on the lips.

Before either of them knew what was going on, they went in for a second kiss.

xXx

Phil was at in his flat hugging his totoro in his room, thinking about the kiss. It wasn't bad or awkward, but neither of them knew what to say afterwards. Lily's sister had stopped by, to say 'goodbye' and as that happened, Lily got frustrated with her.

_"I told you I'm not going back. You can tell that mother of yours that I don't exist!" _  
_"She carried you for nine months!" _  
_"Don't play the mother card! It won't work on me! After everything's she told me!" _  
_"Are you always going to be like this?" Mandy yelled at Lily.  
"Always going to be the black sheep!"_

_"It wouldn't matter, I am the black sheep. It doesn't matter what you've done, or what John's done, or any of the others. I'm the black sheep. I'm the one always challenging anyone in that family and because of that reason I'm always going to be picked on!"  
_

_"She's just looking out for you!"  
_

_"Looking out! She kicked you out when she found out you were pregnant with Charlie! She kicked me when I was sixteen. She allowed you back in when you and Daniel broke up and you had nowhere to go. She wouldn't let me back in until I was eighteen and everything that I worked for was for her to buy. She's not looking out for me, she's looking out for herself because she's a gold digging bitch and I don't know why you're going back!"  
_

_Lily was in tears as she said that.  
_

_Mandy had nothing else to say and left, Lily was in tears and Phil was there to comfort her. But before Phil could try and comfort her, she asked him to leave.  
_

_"It's nothing against you, I just don't want to ruin..." Lily paused as she wanted to think of a word.  
_

_"Us."  
_

Phil wonder what she meant. Was there a possibility that they could be together? Or was it just friendship that she's thinking about? Whatever the case it's got Phil worried. His mind though couldn't help but wander to the kiss,

_She taste like peppermint!_ Phil smiled to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Peppermint Phil**

A Few Days Later~

Phil was excited since Dan had come home just a few days before New Years. Although he hadn't since Lily since the incident so that made a little worried.

As he told Dan the whole story, Dan had agreed that Phil should worry but at the same time do something about it.

"What should I do?" Phil asked as he sat on the arm of the couch, barley seeing the television playing Adventure Time in the background.

"You should see her, and whatever she says about leaving just don't!" Dan said from the kitchen.

"You're not makin' any sense, Dan." Phil said as he peered his vision over to the kitchen to see Dan sitting on the counter eating yogurt.

"I mean cheer her up. Bring her chocolate, isn't that what women do when they're mad? Want chocolate?" Dan said as he took the yogurt to his mouth, like it was a drink.

"I dunno. Dan, will go with me?" Phil asked.

Dan had finished his yogurt and with nothing else that he could find to snack on, he agreed to go.

xXx

Lily sat against the hallway wall as she looked around her flat. It's been days since she has seen Phil and spoken to Mandy.

She had occasionally moved to change her clothes, shower, eat, or go to the bathroom; but she knew better she was upset at what Mandy had told her and it wouldn't stop bothering her. No matter how much she tried not thinking about it.

She got up to get a snack from the kitchen and as she opened the fridge she saw the other half of the Christmas cake that she had baked with Phil and suddenly smiled.

_Phil, he's a sweetie. _Her mind suddenly went to when they kissed a few days earlier.  
She turned red at the thought, _he taste like peppermints!__  
_

Lily smiled, even though she felt depressed. _Maybe I should go see Phil, he must be worried. _

Before she left her flat, she decided she needed to shower and change.

After stepping out of the shower and having two towels wrapped around her, one for her hair and one for her body there was a knock at her door. As she walked towards the door, she hoped it wasn't Phil or James, either or it would be bad.

The towel on her head fell and she cling an arm to the towel on her body.

"Hello!" She said as she opened the door. At the door was a man that was darker than Phil and had brown hair but in the opposite direction of Phil's hair. He was wearing a thick jacket but it was opened that Lily could see his shirt was a cat head pattern, he had black skinnies on, and black converse.

He seemed shocked at the sight of her but then became very red, "Sorry, if I interrupted your shower!"  
He said looking away.

Lily clung to her towel, "it's alright, can I help you?"

"You're Lily?" She nodded.  
"I'm Dan, Phil's flatmate. He wanted to stop by and make sure you're okay."  
"Aw, that's nice of him. Where is he?" Lily said, not seeing Phil behind Dan or anywhere in the hallway.  
"I sent him on a coffee run. Chocolate helps a girl in desperate times...right?" Lily felt lost for a second but then realized that Phil must have told him what had happened.

"Right. Um, please come in and make yourself comfortable. I'm going to get dressed." Lily said standing on the sidelines and letting Dan in.

"Alright."

As Lily closed the door behind Dan, she rushed to her room.  
"If Phil comes by you can let him in!" She yelled to Dan as she made it to her room.

"Alright." Dan yelled from the living room, sitting on the couch and turning on the t.v to an episode of Adventure Time playing.

As Dan was watching Adventure Time, his phone went off. A text from Phil broke his gaze from the tv.  
_'Is everything alright?_' Phil wrote.  
_'Fine. Hurry with those coffees!' _Dan wrote as he smiled. Even though he knew the whole story of Phil and Lily he couldn't help but feel like the two weren't trying for a romantic relationship, so it was up to him to get them together!

As a few seconds went by, Dan got a text from Phil saying that he was here. Dan quickly and quietly opened the door. As he opened it he motioned for silence to Phil,

"Why?" Phil mouthed.  
Dan pointed to the hallway and motioned, crying.  
"Really?" Phil whispered.  
"Yeah, I'll take those. Go comfort her!" Dan whispered. He took the tray of coffee and Phil walked down the hallway to Lily's room.

"Lily? Phil half whispered as he entered the room. Lily was in a black and red plaid skirt with black leggings, in a black lacy bra.

"Phil!" Lily quickly turned around and for a second she remembered she was still shirtless.

Lily let out a scream, "Phil!" She tried covering up with her arms, while Phil ran out the room.

As Phil was in the hallway with the door shut, he couldn't help but turn red and saw Dan laughing from the other end of the hallway.

"Dan!" Phil yelled.

"I couldn't help it!" Dan said as he took a sip of his coffee.

Phil stayed by the door as he couldn't stop blushing.

Lily let out a sigh of relief and couldn't help but to turn red herself. Phil had seen her without her shirt on, even though it would have been more embarrassing with nothing on, she couldn't help but feel really embarrassed.

x

After a few minutes of an awkward silence between Phil and Lily, Dan finally broke it.  
"I'm sorry Lily, I couldn't help it!" Lily turn a shade of a red and looked away

"If you had to be with Phil he had to at least see you like that." It was Phil's turn to turn red.

Before Dan could say anymore, "I think you should stop talking Dan. You sound like a pervert." Lily said despite looking away from Phil.

The three were seated on the table near the kitchen, Dan was in the middle of them while Phil and Lily sat across from each other; drinking their coffee.

Dan sighed and realized that's exactly how it sound.  
"Alright, fine can you two at least agree that you should date?" Dan said with his eyes shifting back and forth at the two.

"Wha?" Lily attention's now on Phil, as Phil's attention's is on Lily.


	7. Chapter 7

**Peppermint Phil  
(New Years Eve)  
**

The two boys and Lily were all in Lily's flat getting ready for the New Year's Eve Party that Alex was throwing. Even though Lily didn't know him, she insisted on bringing wine.

"More drinks for the new year!" She said, showing them the wine.

Dan was more than happy that it was New Years Eve, while Phil couldn't help but feel a little sad. Even though Dan made it obvious that both he and Lily liked each other, he couldn't help but feel like Lily was pretending that never happened.

"Lily! You ready?" Dan called out to the girl as they were waiting in her living room all dressed up.

"Just about!" Lily said coming out to the room wearing, a black dress that ended about mid-thigh. It was nothing fancy, just a simple black dress with simple red heels, and an owl necklace. Her black hair was down and wavy and was smiling at the two boys who were gaping at her.

"Well?" She said, putting her hands on her hips.

"You look awesome!" Dan said coming back to reality, while Phil was still gaping.

"Phil?"  
Dan elbowed him and Phil came back to reality.  
"Um, you look pretty." Phil said, embarrassed that he was staring at her and for saying pretty when he wanted to say a better word for it.

Lily giggled, "you boys are pretty awesome looking yourself." Lily said noticing the change into tuxs.

"Aren't we?" Dan smiled, Lily nodded.  
"Now then onwards to the party!" Dan shouted with enthusiasm.

"Alright, let's go!" Lily said joining Dan in his excitement to drink the night away.

x x x

As the three arrived at Alex's, it was more dressy than casual party but then again, later as the night would progress they would all go outside to watch the countdown and fireworks.

"Cheers!" Alex said handing them a drink, as they enter the flat.  
"Cheers!" They yelled back at him with excitement.

Lily mingled with the others in the room, while Dan went off to go drink some more. Phil was off talking to a few people but at the same time minding his own business.

By 11p.m. Dan was a mess of a drunk, while Lily was a bit tipsy, and Phil was helping Lily stand.  
"Oh Phil. You're such a sweetie." Lily giggled as she stumbled around the room. Phil was leading her outside, to the back of the flat, so she could get some air.

As they went farther in the back, the less people their was. They sat on the stairs leading out to the back and figured that no one would bother them or go out to the back.

"Phil..." In the moonlight, Phil could see that Lily's cheeks were red but she was smiling at him.  
"Lily?" Phil was completely sober.  
"I know I said I didn't want to ruin us, but that's only because I'm afraid of what you'll find when you really get to know me. I hate losing people as they get close to me." Lily leaned her head on Phil's shoulder.

"Why would I be afraid?"  
"Because maybe you won't find me as amazing as you thought you would."

"Come on everyone! They're starting the fireworks!" Alex yelled throughout the flat, people started going out to the front to see the fireworks, while Phil and Lily were still on the stairs.

"Don't you want to see the fireworks?" Phil asked.  
"No, here is fine." Lily said, her words slightly stumbling on her words.  
"Okay." Before Phil could say something else, Lily spoke up.

"Phil, just forget everything I said. I must sound ridiculous." Lily said.  
"What?"  
"I mean someone like you shouldn't be with someone like me...someone like me should just keep helping others find their way to happiness."

Lily was now resting her head on Phil's lap, looking up at him.

She smiled at him.

"You make me happy." Phil said looking down at her.  
"That's good!"  
"Why?"  
"Because you make me happy." Lily smiled.

Phil leaned down to kiss Lily, while Lily closed her eyes and leaned forward.

**12: 00 A.M. New Year Day.****  
**Dan, although still somewhat drunk walked around Alex's flat to find Phil and Lily on the back porch kissing.  
"Finally! Happy New Year!" He cheered, making the two break apart and look over at him, as he took a drink from his cup.

"Should we get him?" Lily asked Phil as she was now sitting next to him.  
"Maybe." Phil smiled at Lily and leaned in for another kiss.

Lily smiled as she broke the kiss.

"Happy New Year, Phil."  
"Happy New Year, Lily."

As they got up, they held each other hands until Dan broke out into a crazy drunk run and the two had to get him.

* * *

Author's Note: That's the end! C:  
I hoped you all liked it! C:

I love you all, and I'm so happy that so many of you liked it!  
I hope the end is enough because I've already started on a new story! O:  
I was thinking of an inception ending but I'd feel bad if I did.

Anyways I hope you guys like my new story that I'm going to start soon and I hope you'll continue to read some of my stories! C x

Thank You all so much and I'll see in the next story? C x

-Pixie Cx


End file.
